Tainted Blood
by CelKitty
Summary: During a battle between the high elves and dark elves a half-breed child is born. Her only purpose in life is to avenge her birth. What happens when a few unexpected characters show up. Will she have a change of heart?
1. Introduction

**Cel: Hi! This is my first fic so be nice! I really tried hard on this!**

**Kiora: Yeah... I'm surprized to didn't overload your brain... I can't belive you made me half high elf... I"M A PURE BLOOD I TEL YE!**

**Cel: My brains not that small...**

**Kenshin: Are you sure about that Miss Celiely-Chan...**

**Cel: KENSHIE!**

**Kenshin: AHHH! (Runs away with Cel and Kiora close behind!)**

_

* * *

_

_The rain poured down upon the cold, hard ground like blood from an open wound.The sound of elven bodies falling into death in hordes of bloody screams filled the everlasting night of the Nektulos forest, breaking the once cold silence.  
Not long after the passing of this great battle a child would be born. Torn between light and darkness she would grow cold and hateful.  
On the 18th season of her birth she would be sent to destroy the high elves. This alone was her purpose for life.To avenge her birth. And so the story begins..._  
  
"The age of the dark elven rule it upon us! We must take back what is ours!" The great shadow knight Sendiven rode an unholy black steed as he raced throughout Neriak calling the dark elves to war. His armor was made of the finest plate and blackened by the smoke coming from the Lavastorm Mountains in the distance. He had a cold heart and a face to match. He stood alone in power among his brother elves. By his side stood the half-breed necromancer Kiora Dragonheart, his half-sister.  
"Kiora, It's you're sworn duty to slay their king and prove you are one of us." Sendiven glared at the girl in disbelief, picturing her death in his mind.  
  
"I would feed upon his heart." The girl smiled slightly at the thought. "Trust me for once brother." She sighed and began her walk home.  
  
The other elves glared at her. Mocking her very existence. Haunted memories of her past flooded Kiora's mind chasing away any pleasant thoughts that came to mind. She could feel the stones piercing her skin again and again while the mobs screamed of her tainted blood. Her scars burned with hate as she remembered the one reason she still stood upon the tainted lands of Norrath. Her life alone was punishment enough for her birth. Half high elf and dark elf, she was looked down upon by even the smallest of creatures...

* * *

**Cel: (Giving Kenshin the hug of death)Thank's for reading! Hope you enjoyed the intro! I will write more soon I promise! **

**Kiora: Stupid cat! Your gonna kill him! Let him go back to his own world! **

**Cel: How can you deny my cuteness! Please review! The real chapters will be longer!**

****

Check out my friends stories too! They are really good!

**Dove Of Night** -A few **REALLY** good Rurouni Kenshin fics and an inuyasha one too i think...

**Static-elf-of-insanity** - A funny Legacy of Kain fic.

**Have fun and enjoy!**


	2. The Journey Begins

**Sorry this took so long to get up. The power keeps going out every time I tried to type it because of the hurricane. Well hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"Get up half-breed!" A strange man with a scar over his left eye and a twisted smile stood over my barely conscious body. "I said get up!" His voice was rough.

Slowly rising to my knee's I looked him in the eye. A twist of pity and hate reflected in them as he stared back at me. Then he began to yell again."Get up!" He sent me flying into the ground with a forceful kick. "Dirty little girl! I'll kill you!" He laughed insanely pulling a dagger from his belt. He stepped closer to me ready to strike at any moment. But suddenly he stopped.

I watched his corpse fall lifelessly to the ground as my elder brother appeared behind him.

"S-Sendiven? I stuttered as I looked up into his icy eyes.

"You'll never prove yourself that way." He glared at me. I must a have been a pitiful sight. A dark elf bowing before the earth as if she was nothing at all. "Get up. You leave tonight."

"Tonight?" But the armies don't leave for another three weeks?!" I rose to my feet and began to follow him.

"The council requests you leave tonight." He finally broke the silence. "They believe you should at least have a chance." He stopped and turned to me. "If you stayed here until then you'd surely be killed."

"One chance... That's all I'll ever get..." I sighed at we continued our walk home.

The city was carved into the side of the cliffs carefully. Neon Symbols filled every entrance of the city embracing you in a ray of colors when you walked through them. Neriak was really a beautiful place despite the fact it was trapped in everlasting darkness. Our house was old but still stood strong. Inside the house a leather back sat in the middle of the floor.

"What's in this?" I asked curiously pointing to the bag.

"Open it and you'll see." Sendiven said bluntly walking into the next room.

I kneeled down by the bag carefully and examined the symbol's sewn into it. They were the symbols of the gods. Inside the bag was a blood bladed dagger. It was in perfect condition. It looked like it had not even been used once. There was some water and food beneath the dagger and below that was a pair of boots and a robe.

Sendiven grinned slightly as he walked back in. "They're all for you. To help you on your journey."

"You got all this for me...But why?" I asked confused. Was it out of pity or love.

"Kiora... You're my sister no matter what blood runs through your veins. I have to at least try to help you. You have that same look in your eyes that mom had before she was put to death. I can't have you die the same way." His face turned grim as though all the memories of our past were all jumbling into his mind at once.

I picked up the robe carefully examining the material. It was silky smooth. The purple color reflected in my eyes. It was beautiful.

"That robe... It was blessed by the god's themselves."

"All of them?" I was confused now. Somehow I just couldn't see Innoruuk and Tunare blessing a robe or standing to be near each other not to mention all of the other gods.

He gave a slight nod and replied, "Before all the wars... The gods were as one.... No go change into those. I have something else for you.

I gathered the items all together and ran to my room. I slipped the robe on quickly and placed the dagger inside my boots before going to see what else my brother had for me. I stopped to look in the mirror on my way out. It was shattered. There was just enough of it left to see my bright purple eyes staring back at me. A mess of black hair curled around my face and down my back. To any other Teir'dal I must have been the ugliest creature in the world. I sighed at the thought and ran outside to meet my brother.

He stood by his horse packing a few bags on it outside. It was large and black with crimson eyes and was about the height of an ogre. It was huge.

"Are you coming with me?"

"Not this time Kiora. This is your journey not mine. This time I won't be there to save you." He gave me a sort of pitied look as if I was sure to die before I ever made my journey. "Take Shadow. He is one of the strongest fastest horses there is. I have packed a months supply of food and blankets. I'll ride with you to the edge of the forest." He said seriously mounting the horse and pulling me onto the back of it before he took off with incredible haste.

It was only minutes before we reached the edge of the forest. Or that's how it seemed to me.

Sendiven jumped of the horse and gave me final instruction. I was to head through the east commonlands into Freeport where I would catch a ship to Faydwer, using the illusion of a dwarf. The potion could only be used once, so I had to make it count....


	3. Meet Fluffy!

**Sorryness! We've been cleaning up after the hurricanes and I haven't had much time to write! Hope you like this... Thanks for the reviews and sorry again I'm so slow at updating! **

* * *

The waters were restless. Deep blue waves crashed upon the ship tearing it apart little by little. The humans raced around the ship emptying the water and fearing for their lives. My dwarf form had kept me safe up until this point. I somehow found my way into a small box and hid from the sea. Suddenly I heard the ship crumble around me and I was sent adrift in the dark waters...

* * *

"Hey...are you OK?" I woke up to the voice of a dwarf. He was shaking me from my sleep. 

"W-where am I?" I whispered not able to move.

"You're quiet for a dwarf.... Eh anyways, Les go.. You were hurt pretty bad when I found you washed up on the docks." He laughed lifting me from the ground, carrying me into Kaladim.

The ground blurred into earthy swirls making me dizzy. Then...It all went black again.

When I woke up a huddle of dwarf children stood around me. "She's awake!" One of them called.

"It's about time. We thought you'd never wake up!" It was the same dwarf I had seen earlier.

"Where am I?" I looked around at the crowd and then back at the dwarf.

"Haha! We're in Kaladim! Don't you recognize the great city of the dwarves!" He laughed slightly and then a bit of panic filled his eyes.

I glanced quickly at my skin. My illusion had worn off!

I jumped from the bed and pulled a dagger to the throat of the dwarf man who had been standing over me.

"Let me leave unharmed and I'll let him live!" I yelled. The children backed out of the way quickly and the guards lowered their weapons slowly. I made my way out of the city as fast as I could and ran into the forest.

About a mile outside the city I stopped running. Still carrying the dwarf I jumped into a tree and looked for any sign of the other dwarves. There was no one anywhere in sight. I tied the dwarf to the tree to be sure he wouldn't try anything and rested for a while.

He sat and stared at me for a while. The fear no longer in his eyes. Finally he asked , "what's your name?"

"My name is not important. And if I let you go back to your city... You'll not tell them anything of where I am?" I starred ahead of me ignoring the fact that he was still staring.

"If you let me go now... I'm afraid I'd be tempted to follow you until I find out your name.."

"Dragonheart...It's Kiora Dragonheart...Now will you leave and go back to your city where you belong?" I sighed realizing he would never give up until I told him.

"Makes me want to follow you forever!" He laughed hapily.

"What's wrong in that twisted mind of yours!" I snapped at him. "Don't you see! At any moment I could end your pathetic life. I'm a dark elf. We have no sympathy for the lives of others. I could kill you and rid you from my sight forever!

"You could... But you won't will you?" He sighed still staring at me. "Your not all evil are you?"

"...I am... I am one of the children of Innoruuk... I..." I turned away. I was no Teir'Dal.. Not even at heart. Inside I was probably as pure hearted as the high elves I wanted to kill.

"What are you exactly?" He asked quietly.

"I'm... Nothing..." I felt a slight tear run down my face. "To every creature on this planet... I amount to nothing at all..."

"What are you doing out here? Wouldn't you be better off with your people in Neriak?"

"They don't want me there. They sent me out here to die. If only I could bring back the head of the high elven king... I could prve I'm one of them and not some worthless half-breed."

"Half-breed? What is the other half?"

"I'm what you get when you mix dark and light... Sad isn't it... Well I don't need you or anyone else to feel sorry for me!"

"Feel sorry for you?! That only makes me want to hug you even more!"

"Eh? Your the strangest creature I have ever seen..."

"Hahaha!" He chuckled. "And so are you! What do you say..Can I join you? I'm a really god cook and and excelent doctor!"

"Something tells me I wouldn't have a choice in deciding that... Are you prepared to help me kill anyone who stands in our way?"

"Oh! I almost forgot! My name is Famad Fizlemasta! And umm.. Who else is with you? Don't tell me your already married..."

My eyes shot to the ground as a skeletal form ripped its way out of the earth.

"What the.... What is that!?"

"Meet Fluffy..."

"Fluffy!!? You call that creature Fluffy!!! And he's on our side right?!"

"Fluffy your scaring the poor guy..." I sighed and with a wave of my hand he returned to the earth.

"Try anything and I assure you, you'll meet Fluffy again.Now get some rest..." I untied the dwarf from the tree and then found a nice branch to lean on and we rested for the night.

* * *

**Hope ya liked that.. Was kinda wierd but ..interesting.... Yes I actually do call my skellie pet Fluffy! He's so cute! I'll try to right more as soon as I can! Bye bye for now!**


End file.
